Dealing with Emergencies
Emergency situations are a fact of life in any country, and Japan is no exception. Earthquakes are one example of issues that you may have to deal with while living in Japan. This article will provide information on how to prepare for emergency situations and what to do in the event that you encounter an emergency. Earthquakes Earthquakes are a common occurrence in Japan, and undoubtedly a major source of worry for relatives at home. While over a thousand earthquakes occur in Japan yearly, most are relatively small and are not cause for major concern. That being said, major earthquakes can and do happen, and can cause major damage, injury and death. Preparing for an Earthquake The most important way to prepare for an earthquake is to have an emergency kit at the ready. An emergency kit should include: * Water: Two litres of water per person per day. Make sure to include smaller bottles in the event of an evacuation notice. Replace this every year. * Food: Non-perishable food, such as dried food or canned food. Special types of "survival food" can also be found; it is marked 非常食 in Japanese. Replace this every year. * Manual can opener for canned food. * Flashlight and batteries. A hand-powered flashlight is also useful. * Portable radio: Battery-powered or wind-up. * Extra batteries. * First-aid kit. It would also be useful to include a 7-day supply of presceiptions, medicine and medical items like syringes. * Cash, both in large and small units, as well as change. * Copies of important documents (Residence card, passport, etc.) * Emergency Contact Information. * A bag to carry important items in, in the event that you are advised to evacuate. Other useful items to have nearby are: * Tool to turn off utilities, like a wrench or pliers. * Filter masks. * Whistle. * Plastic wrap, disposable plates, cups and utensils to avoid using water unnecessarily for washing. * Blankets. * Extra garbage bags. You should also familiarise yourself with your nearest evacuation area. A map showing evacuation areas can be found here. What to do when an Earthquake Occurs During an earthquake: * Turn off any potential fire hazards (gas, electric blanket, stove, etc) * Secure an exit ** Open a door immediately when you feel an earthquake to ensure an escape route when the earthquake is over. Just to be safe, use something to prevent the door from shutting close (could be just a shoe or pillow). In some cases, the earthquake can damage the frame, preventing the door from opening. * Go to a safe area ** If you are indoors, get under a sturdy desk or table and cover your head with a pillow. If you are in bed, remain in bed and cover your head with a pillow. As much as possible, avoid areas where furniture or loose items can fall on you. Do not rush outside. ** If you are outdoors, make your way to an area with few tall buildings or power lines, such as a park or sports field. Following an earthquake: * Turn on your television and await instruction regarding evacuation. * Turn off all appliances. * Turn off the gas main, and unplug any other electrical equipment. * When evacuating, turn off your circuit breaker or fuse box before you leave. * If you are near water, evacuate to higher ground, a tsunami evacuation building or a tsunami evacuation area.